Rules of War
by joiedevivre08
Summary: AU- Blair's choice to volunteer as a nurse on the brink of WWII brought her to Pearl Harbor. This paradise was supposed to be an easy way for her to volunteer and keep her away from war, but nothing goes according to plan. C/B B/N
1. Chapter 1

The Rules of War, Chapter one

Author: Bellakatalina

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I don't own Gossip Girl

--

"_There is nothing so likely to produce peace as to be well prepared to meet the enemy."_

George Washington

Chapter One

As she stepped of the plane she sighed softly. This had not been her idea. Blair Waldorf would never have volunteered as a nurse on her own free will.

Her mother, Eleanor, had thought it a splendid idea, a method of introducing her daughter to successful, young military men. With the growing threat of war approaching more and more eligible men were volunteering or being drafted for war. What better way was there for her daughter to capture their attention than by volunteering alongside them.

Not that Blair Waldorf would actually see any of the horrors of war or any demeaning work. Of course not.

Thankfully, the Waldorf name allowed them certain connections. Their wealth had secured Blair to be as far away from the action as possible and to keep busy working at a desk or over-seeing the new recruits.

Blair admired the beautiful scenery around her as she stepped onto the solid land of O'ahu. She had heard of the exquisiteness of Hawaii, but Blair had never experienced it first hand.

The other women seemed very devoted to the United States Nurse Corps, many had all ready even worked as nurses. Instead of training to be a nurse, Blair had earned her Bachelor's of Science at Vassar, quite as good as an ivy league education but where females were actually permitted.

The other nurses and she waited for their commanding officer to further inform them of their instructions. She new the gist of the situation; they would be assigned to their stations; given overviews of their responsibilities; assigned housing; and then the rest of the day would be theirs to adjust to their new surroundings.

Blair fell into line with the other women as their superior greeted them as a whole. Hopefully, this war would end quickly, and she could return home. These people did not belong in her world.

She followed in line behind the others, still unbelieving of the fact that she would be responding to others orders. She prayed silently that her advanced position would quickly be mentioned to the others.

_Because I am better than them._

Blair straightened her posture and raised her chin in the air as she repeated her mantra to herself following the line of nurses.

--

The morning had not gone as well as Blair had hoped. The living situation left much to be desired. She would be sharing a small house, if it could be called that, with three other nurses. They had their own little community of army homes in Pearl Harbor.

After unpacking her few belongings she was allowed to bring, she made a hasty exit not wanting to converse with her housemates.

The beach was a short walk away from their living courters and Blair decided a walk on the shore would be just the thing to soothe her unhappiness.

She removed her shoes and let her feet relish in the feeling of the warm sand in between her toes.

_Maybe Hawaii won't be too bad._

If she had to volunteer somewhere at least she was in paradise. Her parents had to go through their connections to ensure their precious daughter would be as far away from the action as possible.

Groups of people were lying out on the beach, and another more boisterous group was laughing loudly through a game of sand volleyball.

Laughing and having fun were not quite the emotions expected when the United States was on the brink of getting involved in war.

Blair admired the friends playing. Everyone was so carefree. The group seemed to center around a tall blonde who commanded everyone's attention. Blair understood why, she was beautiful. Here long wavy hair flowed in the light sea breeze. Her golden skin was had been perfectly kissed by the sun.

The ball was hit out of control and began to fly into Blair's direction. She watched the ball roll to a slow stop and contemplated going after it before seeing the blonde had come to fetch it.

"Sorry about that." She smiled. "I hope we didn't throw any sand on you or anything."

Blair shook her head in response.

"Oh good. I'm Serena by the way."

Blair put on her polite smile before extending her hand. "Blair Waldorf."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Blair. You can join in on the game if you like?" Serena offered politely.

Blair turned her eyes back to the group who were impatiently waiting on their friend.

"No thanks. I've never played." Blair replied honestly.

"Oh we can teach you. I'm sure you'd catch on quickly!" Her enthusiasm almost convinced her.

"No, I probably shouldn't. I just arrived today. I was just taking a break and decided to walk down to the ocean for a moment."

"Okay then, but you have to come out tonight! I am a volunteer at the USO. It's where the party is every night! I can introduce you to everyone."

Blair smiled at her friendliness.

"I suppose I could stop by for a bit."

"Sounds great! I'm sure you've been shown around the base already. Did they show you the center?" Serena asked happy her new acquaintance would be coming out that evening.

"Yes, I can get there."

"Well, I better get back to the game," Serena said as she heard her friends yelling at her to return. "See you tonight, Blair."

"Goodbye, Serena." Blair answered as she to went on her own way.

At least there was something to look forward to.

--

The loud music could be heard down the street as Blair nervously approached. The humid night air was making her dress stick to her body. She apprehensively tugged at the skirt of her dress hoping to smooth it out.

She had spent so much time trying on different dresses and fixing her hair. She hoped she looked appropriate.

Soldiers were standing around catcalling and whistling so obviously they did not disapprove of her current appearance.

Blair took a deep breath as she stepped through the door of the USO center. Hopefully Serena would spot her quickly. She really didn't want to wonder around the building with so many people watching her unable to find her.

It was quite the opposite actually. As soon as she entered she saw Serena, the center attention, surrounded by many soldiers. She looked on at their adoration of her before deciding perhaps this what not what she had expected. No one had even looked up from their drinks to examine her. She was not used to this, she was _Blair Waldorf_ after all.

"Hello, sweetheart." A dark haired man greeted her eyeing her approvingly.

"Excuse me?" Blair asked surprised at his audacity to greet her in such a familiar way.

"You must be one of the new broads who just came in." he continued to talk to her.

"How do you know?" Blair asked annoyed at his presumption.

"Because I would remember a pair of gams like those." He said as he eyed her legs.

Blair's cheeks began to flush from anger and embarrassment.

"How dare-" but she was cut-off before she could finish.

"Blair, you made it!" Serena said as she wrapped her arm through the petite girls arm.

"Scram, Chuck." Serena said as she noticed her company.

"No, friendly hello?" Chuck asked when he noticed her scowl. "How about I get us around of drinks, and we get to know each other more intimately?"

"Don't listen to any of his lines." Serena said as she began to pull Blair away.

"It was a pleasure, Blair, hopefully I will see you at this joint more often." He smirked as he made his way to the bar.

Blair rolled her eyes in response

_Hopefully not._

"C'mon, let me introduce you to everyone." Serena smiled as she dragged Blair to her table.

"Everyone this is Blair."

Blair offered a friendly wave to the eyes that were looking up at her.

Serena's happiness was contagious. Blair smiled as she was introduced individually to each of Serena's friends. Most were soldiers, but there were a few females.

Too many names were passing through Serena's lips to keep up with them all though.

"and I am Nathanial Archibald." The handsome young man interrupted Serena before she could do the honors. His boy-next-door looks caught Blair's attention.

"Nice to meet you." She replied as she offered her hand. Blair knew this was one name she wouldn't easily forget.

_Maybe this place won't be bad at all._

--

A/N

Hey everyone this is my new idea I am working on. Let me know if you would be interested in a WWII historical fiction, and I will keep working on it.

I will try as hard as possible to keep everything as historically accurate as possible, but I will have to take some creative liberties. If there is anything I mess up just tell me.

Love it, hate it? Let me know. This is a test chapter to see if anyone is interested.


	2. Chapter 2

Story: The Rules of War

Author: Bellakatalina

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own GG

Chapter 2

"_History teaches that war begins when governments believe the price of aggression is cheap."_

Ronald Reagan

She had found her routine in O'aho and had even developed a group of friends.

Serena had turned out to be a fast friend. She too was from a family of privilege. Her decision to volunteer had been a desire to do something, but to steer clear of anything too difficult. The USO had been just the thing for Serena. She acted as a hostess, befriended all of the soldiers and made sure they had a good time when they stepped into the USO center. Her personality made her work simple. Their similarities had made the two quite close.

Her roommates were a different story. The youngest girl, Jenny, didn't seem to know what she wanted in life. She was too innocent and naïve. Vanessa was the roommate she liked the least. Her self-righteousness made Blair sick. The third roommate was honestly so forgettable Blair couldn't remember her name. As soon as Blair entered the room the shy girl would hide away in her bedroom.

Work was not going the way she had hoped either. Blair had been given a role slightly superior to the new nurses. She was in charge of insuring procedures were properly followed, sending girls on their meal breaks and other menial tasks. But, to her displeasure, she was still required to train in medicine.

"Nurse Mullins, I am sure there has been a misunderstanding. I am sure it is not necessary for me to attend these sessions." Blair has argued as her nose scrunched at the smell of blood. "My parents would-"

"I am very aware of who you're parents are Nurse Waldorf, and I may not be able to do anything about you doing work above your deserved ranking, but I assure you, I can require you to attend these mandatory educational sessions."

Blair's smile strained at being unable to get out of the seminars.

"But Nurse Mullins, wouldn't be better for me to spend my time doing something else. I mean, I will never be seeing patients here. We only see minor accidents from training anyway."

"Oh Nurse Waldorf? Are you aware of information I am not? Because I was under the impression that the United States Government was on the threshold of a global war, and that you, Nurse Waldorf, had volunteered your services to assist in anyway your superiors see fit."

"Of course, Nurse Mullins." Blair said as her lips thinned.

"You will be prepared in case anything is to happen."

"But nothing is going to happen here, we are as far away from the conflict as possible." Blair rolled her eyes annoyed by the older woman's arrogance.

"You will conduct you training just like every other nurse here. Am I perfectly clear?"

The glare the older woman gave told Blair she no longer had the patience to argue with her farther. She had the final word.

"And Nurse Waldorf?" She spoke to Blair as she was walking away to return to the station.

"Ma'am?" Blair answered as she turned back around to face her superior.

"You will follow the dress code provided for all of the nurses in the U.S. Corps."

"But I-"

"Refrain from wearing the Alice-band from now on." She said as she pointed to the headband in her hair.

Blair reached up to remove the cream headband from her thick brown hair. She had tried to put any uniqueness into the plain nurses uniform as possible but every attempt had been shot down.

She had conceded for now, but no one spoke to Blair Waldorf in such a way. In time, Nurse Mullins would learn her lesson just as everyone else did.

--

When Serena found Blair she was in an angered state writing away feverishly in her journal.

"Hey, B, Emily let me in." Serena smiled as she entered Blair's small room.

Blair looked up from her scribbling to see her friend. The unhappiness was evident on her face.

"What's wrong, Blair?"

"Ugh it's Nurse Mullins," Blair began as she scooted over to allow Serena room on her bed. "I swear she is out to get me."

"Bad day?" Serena deducted.

"Terrible. She says I need to learn my place. Well, I think she is about to learn hers."

"What are you going to do?" Serena asked narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

Blair smiled thinking carefully before formulating her words.

"I'm going to wait until she isn't expecting it and then I'll make my move." Blair said relishing in the thought of her revenge.

"Oh B, let's just go out and get your mind off of it, okay?" Serena asked hoping her new friend would drop her counter attack.

"The USO center, S?" Blair asked knowing what Serena was suggesting.

"C'mon I have to go, and it would be so much more fun if you would come with me!" Serena smiled hopefully.

Blair's mind wondered to handsome sandy-haired man she had met, Corporal Archibald. He was very charismatic and Blair had started carrying a torch for him right away.

She had only seen him on one other occasion, but he had been occupied by the scoundrel, who was apparently his friend.

Blair's cheeks warmed at the memory of Nathanial taking her hand and leaving a chaste kiss on her knuckles.

Serena smiled knowingly as the color reddened in her face. Although she did not know whom her new friend was pinning after it would get her to go out tonight.

"All right, I told Betty and Patricia I would go anyway…"

"Great! Then let's go!" Serena replied grabbing her friend's hand before she could change her mind.

"Okay, okay…" Blair laughed at the enthusiasm.

The two girls walked quickly as they giggled to their nightly spot.

"So who have you set eye on?" Serena asked as she wiggled her eye.

"What?" Blair asked laughing softly. "I have no idea what you are talking about," she finished as she tried to turn her gaze serious.

"Don't lie to me. I know that look." Serena said as she playfully pushed her friend.

"So tell me!"

"Well, what about you?" She asked. "You seem to know all the boys pretty well yourself."

"Of course. I am here to brighten their days and cheer them up. I don't have time for a boyfriend."

"I suppose that is true." Blair thought thinking it through logically.

"So, since I told you are you going to fill me in?"

Blair grinned at Serena before beginning her confession.

"Well, I might have taken a fancy to a certain soldier. It is nothing really, but Corporal Archibald might have caught my eye."

"Nate… you like him?" Serena asked a bit surprised. "I mean that's great. He is very handsome." She said as a smile reemerged on her face.

"Those eyes," Blair beamed, "and his smile." She laughed at her confession. "I am acting like a bashful school girl."

"Do you think he will be there tonight, Serena?" Blair asked hopefully.

"He usually comes most evenings." Serena said as she nodded her head.

"Good, then maybe I'll have a chance." Blair said as she raised her eyebrows. "Shh were getting close." Blair said changing her demeanor.

"Oh, Blair." She chastised. "Hello, boys!" Serena greeted the few soldiers who were standing outside smoking and chatting away.

She received greetings from her many admirers and Blair rolled her eyes as she gave into the fact she was not the center of attention. Serena soon lost pace with Blair and when she turned back around she was talking away with a soldier.

"I'll see you inside, S," Blair informed her.

Serena nodded her acknowledging the statement.

As Blair entered the lively place she quickly spotted her friends in the corner. She waved her hand in greeting.

"Over here, Blair." Her new friend Betty waved.

As she began to walk over in their direction she saw Nathanial sitting with a few friends looking as handsome as ever. His eyes' caught hers, and he graced her with his boyish smile.

"Corporal Archibald." Blair smiled as she redirected her route to stop by his table.

"Nurse Waldorf, if you insist on calling me Corporal Archibald I am afraid I cannot call you by your first name either." He smiled teasingly. Blair's eyes wondered to the empty seat next to him hesitating about what to do until Nathanial noting her debate pulled the chair out for her and gestured toward it with his hand. "Please?"

Blair smiled as she sat down next to him. "I suppose calling you Natathanial in exchange for not being called Nurse Waldorf is a fair trade."

As the two feel into an easy conversation she hardly noticed the figure approaching behind her.

"Nathanial." Charles greeted as he placed a shot of whiskey in front of him.

"Oh hello, Chuck." He smiled at his friend. "Allow me to introduce you to Miss Blair Waldorf." He said pointed to the brunette on his right. "Blair, this is Charles Bass."

She scrutinized his striking features as she tried to picture where she had seen him before. Blair offered her hand which Chuck accepted as he brought her delicate, snowy skin to his lips.

"Pleasure to see you again, Waldorf." His husky voice instantly reminded Blair of his brazen forwardness towards her when she had first arrived. Blair jerked her hand away from his grasp quickly not amused by his antics.

"Forgive me for not bringing you one," Chuck said as he pointed tow the two shots of whiskey, "but I am sure you wouldn't not be able to stomach the liquor." Chuck replied as he watched Nate grimace as the hot liquid scorched his throat.

Blair raised her eyes at his ill-disguised challenge. She reached out and grabbed his shot from in front of him and downed the drink in one sip. She wanted to gag at the taste but refused to lose to him.

Chuck laughed, "Apparently, I underestimated you. "

"A smarter man would have brought extra rounds." Blair said feeling more courageous. Nate laughed at the look on Chuck's face.

"I think she can out drink you, man."

"Well, I cannot disappoint a lady. I will go buy us a few more rounds?"

Blair's lips thinned at his words. She had never had more than a glass or two of wine at dinner or the rare celebratory glass of champagne.

Chuck smirked at her as he watched he reaction. "Nathanial, care to join us?"

He brought his hand up to tussle his hair thinking the decision through. Charles Bass could out drink anyone, but what was the harm in a few more?

"Fine." Nathanial said good-naturedly. "A few more rounds can't hurt."

"It isn't like we are actually at war, right?" Chuck said looking at the army personal all out drinking. "At least we don't have anything to worry about all the way over here in Hawaii. It's the poor bastards in Europe I would be worried about."

"You never know, Chuck, General Short is talking about increasing security measures. He mentioned something about some warnings from Washington." Nate responded.

"You mean, the Army Air Force is increasing measures? Admiral Kimmel seemed to make it perfectly clear that nothing would happen here after our last meeting."

"Nathaniel, do you think the war will come here?" Blair asked worriedly.

"We are as far away from the war as possible. Don't worry." Chuck told her as he excused himself.

As Chuck went back to the bar to order more alcohol, Blair tried to recapture Nathanial's attention. She probed polite questions, and he charmed her even more.

"So what made you decide to join the army, Nate." She said bravely using his nickname instead of his proper name.

"Well, the men in my family have always been involved in the military. It is a point of pride for Archibald men to…to umm…so we can…" he trailed off.

"Nate?" Blair smiled seeing he had lost his focus. She tried to get his attention back but he was lost. Blair followed his line of sight to see the object of his attention, Serena Van der Woodsen.

"Would you excuse me?" Nate asked not waiting for a reply as he stood from the table.

Blair frowned as she watched him go off in search of her friend. The moment the blonde entered a room she lit the place up with her energy.

"Here we are, Waldorf." Chuck interrupted her thoughts as he set down a tray of shot glasses and a bottle whiskey. "Thought this would last longer." He explained.

Blair met his eyes briefly before looking away.

"What happened to dear Nathanial?" Chuck asked looking around and quickly finding him with the leggy blonde. "Ah of course." Chuck sat down beside Blair and filled their shot glasses, but before he could raise his glass to offer a toast, Blair had swallowed the amber fluid.

"In a hurry?" Chuck asked as he drank his.

"Can't keep up?" Blair asked smiling sweetly.

Chuck Bass couldn't pass up a challenge.

"Oh I am just getting warmed up." He said refilling the glasses.

Blair sighed as she took the next glass in her hand and examined Chuck. He was attractive - tall, dark, and handsome – if you liked that. He dressed very well. She could tell he had a bit of an outlandish sense of style, but on him it worked.

She narrowed her eyes trying to figure out the man beside her.

"See something you like?" Chuck asked flirtatiously to which she merely rolled her eyes.

"You aren't in the army." She stated.

"No." Chuck snorted in laughter.

"So, why are you here?" Blair asked as she swallowed the shot in her hand, this time failing to hide the grimace.

"My father's company- Bass Industries- manufactures weapons and protective gear. I am here to introduce the new products to the army and see what we can get them to buy."

Blair nodded her head in understanding and handed Chuck her empty shot glass.

"Don't you think you should slow down?" Chuck asked slightly concerned.

"Why, is it becoming too much for you?" Blair asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not for me, but you don't have nearly my _experience_."

There was something about his tone that caused Blair to shiver. She licked her lips as she watched Chuck, sizing him up.

"I can handle myself." Blair said without blinking, although she was already beginning to feel the effects.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart."

Blair continued to study Chuck as he refilled the glasses, getting lost in thought.

"Blair!" the bright voice behind her cried. "Hey, me and some of the girls are going to go to the beach for a late night swim! Want to come?" Serena asked hopefully.

Blair smiled at her and looked around for Nate. When she spotted him talking to some of his friends in a corner she politely declined.

"Okay." Serena said her voice losing a bit of cheer. "Nate is trying to get some of his friends to join too, but I understand."

Blair's eyes immediately widened. She tried to think of an excuse to change her mind without seeming too obvious, but her tongue appeared stuck to the bottom of her mouth.

"Well, goodnight B." Serena smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she walked away.

Blair rested her head against her hand and watched as Serena and Nate left together. While she was unable to believe her bad luck, Chuck could not believe his good fortune.

--

"Blair?" Chuck's smooth voice asked as he gently shook her arm.

She mumbled annoyed not looking up from where her head rested in both hands.

Chuck smiled at her drunkenness. "I think it is time to get you home."

These words seemed to bring Blair out of her haze.

"I'm good…I am really good. More," she slurred as she looked at him. "I want more. Let's do more." Her large eyes begged him.

"That would not be a good idea." Chuck said trying to get her up from the chair.

Blair reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Please?" She asked softly.

Chuck sighed loudly, when had he ever turned down a begging woman?

"You're drunk."

"I aaam noooot druuunk!" She said as she flinched away from his touch and nearly falling out of the chair.

"Clearly."

Chuck's arms wrapped around her as he gently lifted her from the chair. He placed both hands on her shoulders once she was standing to make sure she was steady.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asked before releasing her. She violently shook her head in response.

The moment Chuck let go off Blair, she began to sway to the side.

"Why is everything moving?" Blair asked as her eyes crinkled in response. "My head hurts." She whined.

"Can't hold your liquor, Waldorf?" Chuck snickered. "Are you going to be okay here while I take care of the tab?"

Blair narrowed her eyes flashing a look of resentment. "I am fine."

Chuck looked at her skeptically before promising a quick return.

Blair closed her eyes as she began to feel the room wobble around her. As her legs began to give out she felt a strong pair of arms grab her.

"Wow there beautiful, are you okay?"

Blair opened her eyes to see the young man before her. She smiled coyly before replying. "I'm fine."

"I am sure you have a beautiful name to accompany that smile." Blair giggled at the flattery.

"I am Blair Waldorf." She said as she leaned into his embrace. "What's your name?"

"My names Carter. Carter Baizen. Would you allow me to walk you home?"

Blair locked eyes with him until she felt her arm violently grabbed.

"Stay away from her Baizen." Chuck threatened.

"Or what, Bass?" He replied not frightened. "You are just a spoiled little brat hiding behind all your money."

"And you are just trying to hide away the fact you blew all of your inheritance. Don't act so noble." With that Chuck ushered Blair out of the now empty USO center.

As they walked along the street Blair pushed Chuck away from her. "I can walk, you know."

"Could have fooled me." Chuck replied under his breath as he watched Blair sway from side to side. He stayed close enough to catch encase she tripped, but far enough away to give her the allusion of independence.

They walked in silence for a few minutes neither having anything to say. Blair was beginning to stagger; her heels were becoming more and more painful with each step. Although she refused to ask him for help she leaned closer into him, and Chuck wrapped his arm around her waste taking some of her weight.

"How much farther do we have to walk?" Blair pouted.

"I don't know. Where you live, Waldorf?" Chuck said as he gave her an exasperated look.

"What? This isn't the way to my house! I live on the other side of town on Washington, near the beach." Blair said as if it was common knowledge.

"Then why have we been walking this way for the past twenty minutes?!" Chuck yelled frustrated.

"I don't know; I have been following you!"

"I don't believe this." Chuck said running his free hand through his hair. "What is your exact address?"

"I live at a beige house with Jenny, Vanessa, and this mousy girl…I think her name is Emily. It's like five minutes from the beach." Blair moaned unhappily.

"Excellent. That still doesn't answer my question. Where on Washington?"

"It's 423 Washington Ave. On the base." Chuck grabbed her elbow gently to drag her in the right direction. "Chuck, can we rest for a second?" She asked from under her lashes.

Chuck sighed softly as he sat on the curb allowing her to lean into him.

_This is going to be a long night._

"You know, Waldorf, walking a drunk girl home out of the goodness of my heart isn't really in my character description." Chuck said. The only response he received from the brunette snuggling into the crook of his neck was a soft snore.

"Perfect."

Chuck stood up and placed his arm under her knees and hoisted her up bridal style. Good thing the girl waited less than a sack of potatoes.

--

By the time Chuck reached the small house, he felt as if his back would brake. She had better given him the proper address or he was going to leave her on the doorstep and make her someone else's problem.

He knocked loudly on the door waiting for an answer. Impatiently, he knocked again louder this time. Chuck tried shifting her weight from one side to the other, his arms getting tired from carrying her for so long.

Finally a curly dark-haired girl answered the door. She narrowed her eyes as she saw her roommate in his arms.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked almost accusingly.

"She had too much to drink. Where is her room?"

Vanessa pointed out Blair's room and mumbled something about her being a spoiled-princess before going back to bed.

Chuck gently laid her down on her bed, but Blair's hand clasped tightly at his shirt. Softly he pried her fingers off of the fabric before setting the delicate hand on the bed. Blair rolled over on to her side.

He tossed her shoes onto the floor before covering her lower body with a blanket.

She murmured something that he couldn't understand, and he kneeled down beside her head and brushed her fallen curls from her face.

"Blair?" he asked quietly.

She opened her eyes and smiled before closing them again. His fingers reached out to trace her features. She was so different like this. Gone was her fiery attitude. Chuck traced her pouty lips, and leaned in closer for a moment. He wanted to feel how delicate they would be against his own.

As soon as he could feel her warm breath tickle his lips he pushed away.

No. He wouldn't steal a kiss from her like this.

Instead, Chuck reached for her hand and pressed his lips into her pulsing wrist. His lips lingered there for just a moment as his tongue skimmed the surface of her skin.

Blair moaned in her sleep snapping Chuck's attention back to her lips, which were now parted.

"Goodnight Blair." Chuck whispered as he slipped out of her room.

--

A/N

Let me know if you want me to keep it going :]. Any feed back is appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

The Rules of War, Chapter Three

Author: Bellakatalina

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I don't own Gossip Girl

--

_America will never be destroyed from the outside. If we falter, and lose our freedoms, it will be because we destroyed ourselves._

-Abraham Lincoln

Chapter Three

There was an extra spring in her step as Blair walked to the hospital in the sunshine. Today was the day.

'_What a perfect day,'_ Blair thought happily as she bagan to hum, _'for vengeance!'_

Everything had fallen into place perfectly. The hospital nurses were being evaluated by an army committee to ensure everything was up to standard. The last week Nurse Mullins had been in a frenzy making sure proper procedures were being followed, and left Blair alone in the office.

It has been a fortunate coincidence that the telegraph messenger had brought the message while Nurse Mullins was re-showing the nurses how to properly make the beds, Blair had kindly accepted the message; read the message; smirked to herself and crumpled the message into the trash bin.

At the end of the day, Blair gave Nurse Mullins a friendly smile at reminded her that the committee would be arriving at 9:30 a.m.

"I am well aware Nurse Waldorf." She replied, not raising her eyes off of the reports she reviewed.

Now, it was half past seven as Blair turned on the light in the small office. She had cheerfully greeted some of the other nurses on her way in. She peered around her before grabbing the set of Nurse Mullins' keys from the key rack and placing them in her top drawer hiding it under a mass of her papers.

After locking away her purse in her own desk drawer, she placed the extra set of keys in her pocket before going down to meet the committee. Promptly at 8:00 a.m. the three men walked in and a large smile graced Blair's lips.

"Hello, I am Nurse Waldorf," she introduced at the group of military men. "I'm very sorry, but I have no idea where Nurse Mullins is." She did a wonderful job of conveying worry in her voice. "But, I read the telegram to her yesterday, so I know what a hurry you gentleman are in. I would be happy to show you around the hospital until Nurse Mullins arrived. I work alongside her in the office, and I hope can show you what you need to see." Blair played the part of the coy but sweet girl well.

The oldest of the three looked at her perplexed before scribbling down some notes on his clipboard. After a few moments, he said in his stern voice, "Thank you- Nurse Waldorf, was it? I am sure that will work out just fine."

Blair nodded her head eagerly as she began to walk them around the hospital, sure that will work out just fine."

Blair nodded her head eagerly as she began to walk them around the hospital. Blair had been helping Nurse Mullins prepare for the visit, so she knew the information they were after. Blair answered the questions they asked politely and did a convincing job.

"Lieutenant Andrews- I'm here- Lt. Andrews!" Nurse Mullins cried when she found them at the end of their tour. They older woman was frantic and out of breath.

Her superior looked down at her with hard eyes. He was not impressed with the representation of her post.

"Nurse Mullins, you made it!" Blair said. " We were so worried about you. Did you forget about moving the meeting forward?" She asked with a condescending smile.

Nurse Mullins eyed her levelly as her lips strained into thin lines, "Yes, I must have. I do apologize gentlemen."

The silver-haired man continued to write down notes refraining from saying anything.

"Thankfully Nurse Waldorf was able to show us around; she was very gracious." The larger of the men said.

"Yes, thankfully." Nurse Mullins repeated without the enthusiasm. "Well. I will be able to take it from here." She replied with a pointed look toward Blair to dismiss her.

"Of course Nurse Mullins, I will return to my desk if you need anything else." She smiled as the men offered kind farewells.

Blair walked quickly back to the office. She knew the men would want to check the medicine closet, and Nurse Mullins would have to return for the key. She was relishing in the look the men had given her superior, Blair sat down to enthrall herself into her work. She could hear the clacking of shoes on the linoleum floor and Blair continued to type away on the typewriter.

"Just a moment gentlemen, I know exactly where it is…" Blair glanced up to smile at the three men before returning to her work. Nurse Mullins checked the key rack and her face fell when she found it empty. "I know I left them here" she whispered quietly.

"Would you like some help" Blair offered, but the older woman nodded her head no.

The men were growing frustrated, she had been notified in advance for their early arrival and knew of their need for a hasty exit. One of the men began to tap his fingers out of annoyance on Blair's desk.

"I'm sorry, this never happens." She apologized as she shifted the paperwork around her desk.

"Clearly." A hushed tone responded.

"Nurse Mullins, I have my key. I could show them if you like?" Blair offered generously as she smiled at the men.

"That will not be necessary."

"Actually, Nurse Mullins, perhaps she could accompany them there, so you and I could talk for a moment?" His voice of superiority left no room for consideration. "I am sure you will be fine in Nurse Waldorf's capable hands."

As Blair ushered the men outside of the office she had to bite her lip to keep from smiling when Lt. Andrews asked her to close the door so they could talk in private.

It was impossible for Blair to keep the mirth from her eyes. Everyone got what they deserved when the crossed Blair Waldorf. Nurse Mullins would be reprimanded, made to feel like a fool, but most importantly, she will have learned the consequences of not allowing Blair her way.

She quickly rushed through the showing of the medicine closet, although it was rather important part of the tour. Blair knew Nurse Mullins was getting an earful and that was her only concern. She quickly bid farewell to the men in order tor return to the office, so maybe she could hear the verbal lashing her superior would be receiving!

Her smile faded when she noted the open office door. Blair let out a small sigh as she entered the office.

"I hope the committee found everything up to par." Blair said smugly. Nurse Mullins looked at Blair and shook her head in disapproval.

"You stupid girl. Do you realize what is going on right now?" Her voice hid the rage she felt.

"I tried to warn you," she countered. "I told you I didn't need to attend the training. You brought this on yourself." She felt no remorse.

"I cannot believe you. You must be the most selfish girl I have ever met. Do you understand what is at stake? France has been under German control for over a year now. England is the only major power left in Europe to fight. The Nazi's have now started to use gas chambers in the labor camps to exterminate the Jewish. And you are upset because I am making you undergo medical training in order to be prepared?"

Nurse Mullins gave a cynical laugh before continuing her speech.

"You do understand the President has placed an oil embargo on Japan. They receive 80% of their oil from the United States. How long until you think they seek their retribution? Know one believes the war will come here, but trust me it will, and when it does you will do your part just as everyone else!"

"Well, when the war comes here, I will be the first one to give it my full attention." Blair replied sarcastically.

"You do realize that your actions do not merely reflect poorly on me, but our entire hospital staff? Well, I know just the way you will make it up to me and the rest of the staff." Nurse Mullins finished.

Blair's eyes darted up to meet Nurse Mullins.

_Is she crazy? Why doesn't she give up already!_ Blair had not expected Nurse Mullins to give her a punishment.

"I would like you to be in charge of the medical sessions with the army. They want a nurse to go over some basic things." She said off-handed.

Blair smirked at this. She probably would have wanted to do something like this anyway. Men in uniform always held a certain appeal.

"Like what basic first aid?" Blair quipped.

"Not quite, Nurse Waldorf. After reviewing our case files, I became aware that sadly most of our cases here have been STI's. Are you aware of what a STI is?"

The blank look on Blair's face clearly indicated that she did not, but it was Nurse Mullins' turn to relish in the turmoil she would cause.

"An STI is a sexually transmitted infection- and I will need you to detail how they can be transferred, treatment actions, and how to prevent getting one."

Blair's eyes widened in shock and her cheeks turned a bright crimson.

"I will do not such thing! It would be inappropriate for a lady to speak of such things in front of men." Blair said with disgust.

"But as nurses it is not inappropriate." Nurse Mullins smiled condescendingly. "You will do as you are told, Nurse Waldorf, or I will have the paper work for your dismissal from the United States Nurse Corps completed for insubordination."

The threat had its desired affect over Blair. Although, she would never confess it; Blair could not disappoint her mother by being removed from the Nurse Corps. Her assignment would be humiliating, she knew as Nurse Mullins began to tell her of the details. She would even have to demonstrate how to put on a prophylactic.

The smile Blair Waldorf had arrived with that morning had disappeared all together.

--

When Blair arrived for her first medical lecture she could already feel the warmth from her cheeks. She was Blair Cornelia Waldorf; she could do this. Although she made a few adjustments, namely she would not be asking for questions or demonstrating how to put on a condom. No, instead she decided she would pass them out and let them do it on their own.

Truthfully, at 21-years-old Blair Waldorf was a virgin with no idea herself how to put on one of those things. Sexual Education was just now something that was even beginning to be discussed, and it certainly was not something a lady such as herself would be educated in.

As she expected the army men were charming- their crude jokes and catcalls made her cringe, but she would not let herself become upset. She kept her head held high and gave patronizing remarks about how it really didn't pertain to that individual seeing as no female would be interested in him.

After an hour, Blair was relieved to be finished. The men wandered out quickly, some stragglers stayed trying to start a conversation or ask for person lessons.

"Well, Miss Blair that was very educational." A male voice teased as she continued to file away her things.

And that was it. She had reached her limit. She had taken the tacky comments, but no more. Now ready to explode, Blair lifted her head and gaze a scathing glare to the man in front of her.

"Wow- sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I actually wanted to apologize for everyone's behavior." Nate's sweet voiced said.

She gave an apologetic smile of her own.

"No I'm sorry. This was just not something I was really looking forward towards doing. I am so glad that it is finished."

"I can imagine. Listen, I'm sorry that we didn't really get a chance to talk the other night- and I know this is very last minute, but would you like to go to dinner with me?" Nate asked sheepishly.

Blair smiled immediately.

"You want to take me out to dinner?" She asked coyly.

"Well, yeah," he replied. "Maybe I could cheer you up from having to put up with all of those jerks."

"They weren't all jerks." She said flirtatiously.

"Oh really?" He asked intrigued. "Any good-looking guys ask you out on a date?"

"Several, actually." She laughed knowing that wasn't the answer he wanted.

"But mine is the one you are accepting." He said confidently.

"Well, I didn't realize the dinner was a date, but I would love to." Blair replied her head swimming with romantic notions of what could come to happen between her and Nate.

"Shall we than?" He asked as he offered his arm in a gallant gesture.

--

Nathanial's company charmed Blair, he was exactly the man her mother would approve of her marrying. The dinner was going smoothly. She listened politely and agreed to his opinions. She learned of his family history- being a Vanderbilt. She entertained him with stories of attending college, and described her passion for literature.

As the meal was winding down, Blair hoped he would suggest a moonlight stroll on the beach- very romantic in her opinion. She could imagine walking arm in arm on the beach.

"Blair, would you be," Nate began and Blair smiled knowing this night would not end yet. "Would you be okay for a moment while I went to say hello to some friends?"

Her smile stiffened for a moment, but she quickly caught herself.

"Of course not."

He smiled and excused himself from the table as he stepped behind her. Only a few moments passed before she felt an arm rest on her shoulder.

"Miss me already?" She teased.

"You have no idea, Waldorf."

The dark brown eyes of Charles Bass met Blair's.

"What are you doing here, Bass? I am on a date, so could you please move along?" she asked in an icy tone.

"You know you can't resist me." Chuck replied as he ran his fingers down her arm. Blair attempted to hide the shudder, but Chuck smirked as he noted her reaction. "Don't tell me your heart races when you are with Nathanial?"

"It does; he is the perfect gentleman." She said smiling her fake smile toward him.

"Well, I'm afraid Nathanial prefers blondes." Chuck said throwing a glance over his shoulder. Blair followed his gaze, which landed on Nate laughing alongside Serena.

Her brow furrowed at the sight. Why was Serena always with Nate? She knew how Blair felt.

"I am more than willing to change my plans for you," Chuck smarmed as he pointed to two twin girls waiting for hum.

"Ugh you are repulsive." Blair grimaced as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You didn't seem to feel that way when you kept rubbing yourself against me when I carried you home." He shared with a wink.

"I did not!" Blair cried in disgust. "You happened to make me so ill I couldn't stay awake!"

"You never thanked me for my gallantry. I'm sure I can think of a form of repayment."

"Chuck, go away."

"Fine, but I am sure you will be looking for me when dear Nathanial loses interest."

At those words Nate returned to the table. He greeted his friend warmly surprised to see him there. Blair was growing impatient while the two were in mid-conversation she interrupted.

"Nate, how would you like to go for a walk on the beach?" She asked sweetly.

While Chuck seethed silently, Nate's eyes warmed.

"I would like that a lot." He said as he offered her his arm.

As Nate bid his friend a farewell, Blair raised her eyebrows in challenge at Chuck. She always got what she wanted.

Only, so do Bass men.

--

A/N Sorry for the delay I've been out of town. Feedback is loved! Give me your thoughts, please.


	4. Chapter 4

The Rules of War, Chapter Four

Author: Bellakatalina

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I don't own Gossip Girl

--

Blair smiled to herself as she stood with her back against her door. She brought two fingers to her lips to remember the feel of Nate's lips against her own. It had been the perfect evening.

_The walk along the beach had been so romantic. The two were completely alone as they discussed their lives before the war in Europe had started. She clasped his hand as they admired the full moon in the sky._

_She had been in mid-sentence when Nate's lips ascending on her own broke her voice. He had caught her off guard. He smiled at her sheepishly before asking her to continue._

_It had been her first kiss, and it happened so quickly she hadn't even felt anything. She was a romantic at heart and knew that her first kiss should have been filled with unsurpassable passion. But, she reasoned it had been a quick kiss. _

_Nate was so caught up in the moment he had to kiss her right then and there, she reasoned. Of course there had been passion. Next time she would definitely notice._

"_Blair?" he asked interrupting her thoughts. She looked at his profile as they continued their walk on the shoreline._

"_Yes." She smiled at him blushing because she was still thinking about the kiss._

"_I was wondering if you would want to go steady?" He asked nervously squeezing her hand tighter but avoiding her eyes._

_Blair threw her arms around his neck in eagerness. "Of course!" she exclaimed exited that she was finally getting what she wanted._

_From there they decided it best to walk back to the base because it was late after all. Ever the gentleman he walked her to her door before kissing her goodnight._

Blair was excited she was. She would write her mother of the news immediately. She had wanted Blair to find a proper husband and she was one step closer. She couldn't wait to hear how proud her mother would be that she caught an Archibald.

But the kiss, Blair thought sadly. It had felt good, but there were no fireworks. There were supposed to fireworks, right? Perhaps she would talk to Serena about it in the morning.

--

It has become a tradition for the two girls to have breakfast on Sunday mornings at a local diner. Blair had arrived early because she couldn't wait to share her good news. She sipped her coffee and glanced at the door each time she heard the door open, but each time there was no Serena.

As Blair continued to watch the clock Serena was now twenty minutes late. She had given up hope of her friend coming for breakfast when finally arrived.

"Serena" She greeted smiling brightly. It didn't matter that she was late she was hear now and would get to hear her wonderful news, but the look on Serena's face immediately let her no that she had news too.

"What's wrong, S?"

Serena sat down across from Blair in the booth.

"Blair, it's terrible. Nate came to see me this morning…" she began.

"Nate? Nate came to see you this morning?" Blair asked.

Serena nodded her head. " Late last night he was summoned to the base office. Apparently, there have been recent reports of Japan planning an attack. Nate came to talk first thing this morning. That is why I was late." Serena explained.

"He came to talk to you?" Blair asked quietly slightly jealous that he hadn't come to visit her.

"Do you think there will be an attack?" Serena asked.

Blair finally paid attention to the severity of what she was saying.

"No." Blair said shaking her head. "No there is no way. Let's not talk about this okay?" she said not wanting to discuss it any farther.

War in Pearl Harbor? It was ridiculous. Japan wouldn't dare.

"So I guess you've heard the good news?" Blair asked putting a smile back on her face.

"No what?" Serena asked. "We could use some good news right now."

"About me and Nate." Blair said figuring Nate must have mentioned something if he saw Serena earlier.

"What about you two?"

"We're going steady. He asked me last night." Blair asked getting upset. "He didn't mention anything?"

Her friend did not react the way she had expected. Instead of being happy for her she looked confused and sad even.

"You… you and Nate. I didn't know. He didn't say anything." Serena said as if she was getting lost in thought.

"Well…" Blair said interrupting Serena's thoughts. "Aren't you going to tell me how happy you are for me?" Blair asked teasingly although she wanted to hear the words.

"Of course, B, you know I am." She said as she put a smile on her face, but Blair could easily see through it.

"What's going on Serena?" Blair asked suspiciously.

"I…I nothing I guess I'm just really worried about an attack."

"Serena, we are on a military base. If something does come up we are in the perfect place to be protected. No war declarations have been made. We are fine. Okay?"

She nodded her head, but wasn't paying attention to her.

"You know Serena, I think I'm in love with him." Blair said with a dreamy smile on her face.

"What?" She asked shocked. "But you two just dating."

"Officially dating." Blair corrected. "But, S, I think it was love at first sight. He's perfect. He is exactly the kind of man my mother has always wanted me to date."

She could see their future now. Nate would be stationed as a higher-ranking officer in a base back home. She would be the adoring society wife. They would have two children, a boy and girl, miniature versions of themselves. They would have the perfect life.

_Except, there is no passion. _She bitterly reminded herself.

"That's great, B. I'm happy for you." But she didn't sound it.

"I'm really sorry to ask, but do you mind if I leave. I must not be feeling very well." Serena lied, but Blair believed it. That would half to be the reason her friend did not share her enthusiasm.

"Of course not." Blair said as she patted her friend's hand. "Feel better soon."

--

Across the military base, Nate was making a visit to a civilian's home. The furnishings were exquisite, but Chuck Bass had to have the best.

"Nathanial, what brings you here at such an early hour?" Chuck asked as he swirled his Scotch.

His friend was distraught and sat down on his sitting chair.

"Can I offer you a glass." Chuck asked waving his Scotch glass in the air.

Nate shook his head no, but turned his head when he heard noise from the other room.

"Is someone here?" He asked standing.

"Well, you caught me still in bed, Nathanial." He replied as two beautiful women emerged from his bedroom.

Nate laughed as his friend said his farewells to the two ladies.

"I would ask if they were anyone special, but I know better."

"What about you? I've noticed two lovely ladies trying to capture your attention."

Nate sighed loudly. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

Chuck raised his eyebrow in interest and sat down across from his friend.

"Blair and I have been spending a lot of time together." Chuck rolled his eyes at this. Blair and Nate were two people who did not belong together. When would they realize it?

"Ideally, I know she is the kind of girl my parents want me to be with. She's beautiful and intelligent. I asked her to be official last night?"

"And she said no?" Chuck asked hopefully, but Nate did not notice.

"No she was thrilled." Chuck's eyes sank at this.

"So, Nathanial, what is the problem?"

"Serena."

"You're picking Serena over Waldorf?" Chuck asked as if the idea was ludicrous.

"That's not the end of it. I do like Blair, but I am so attracted to Serena. I went over to talk to her this morning and before I knew what I was doing I kissed Serena." Nate confessed. He dropped his head into his hands in shame.

"Well, this just got interesting." Chuck smirked as he took another sip of his Scotch.

"There's more." Nate responded honestly. "I slept with her."

"Define _slept."_ Chuck asked.

"I had sex with her okay? It started out as a kiss, but then I couldn't stop and she couldn't either."

Chuck was honestly shocked. He didn't know what to tell his friend.

"Are you going to tell Blair?" Chuck asked quietly. Secretly he hoped he would. Chuck knew a girl like Blair would never stick around with a cheater. The confession would pull her straight out of his arms.

"If I tell her than it's over. We didn't even get a real chance. Maybe Serena is just something I had to get out of my system."

Chuck looked at Nate taken aback. "You're going to lie to her?"

"What else can I do? I think I might have an actual future with Blair."

"So, what about Serena? What did she have to say about the whole situation?"

"I don't know. That was the weird thing. She left as soon as it happened; said she had somewhere to be."

"So you didn't tell her not to tell Blair?" Chuck asked the question that he couldn't believe the naïve blonde hadn't though of.

"Shit." Nate said loudly. "Do you think she will say anything to her?"

Chuck shrugged his shoulders. He honestly had no idea how the blonde's brain worked.

"Well, she slept with her best friend's boyfriend-"

"No no," Nate interrupted, "she doesn't know we are dating…Oh god." Nate finished realizing what he had done.

He had slept with his girlfriend's best friend who had no idea he has dating her best friend.

"Shit…what do I do?" Nate asked worriedly.

"You tell her the truth she deserves to know." Chuck said quietly.

"I know…"

--

Ok so if people want me to continue I will, it's just that I have been researching and researching lingo and date's and tiny details that don't really make a difference to the general story in order for it to be as accurate as possible except for this chapter. I am going to stop doing that because it is so time consuming and I don't think it is that important to everyone. Anything major has already been researched (dates, actually military officers involved) so I am just going to use my creative liberty for the rest.

But, the upside is I will update more frequently!

Thank you for all of the reviews! Suggestions/Feedback is much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

The Rules of War, Chapter Five

Author: Bellakatalina

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I don't own Gossip Girl

Guilt and remorse are generally considered synonyms for one another but are truly two completely different emotions.

A person experiencing guilt, such as Nate Archibald, accepts that they have done something wrong, that their actions violated their moral code. But, a guilty conscience would better be described by remorse. Remorse means a person regrets their actions, and  
Nate certainly did not. It was Serena who was experiencing remorse.

"How could you not tell me you were dating Blair?" Serena yelled as she entered Nate's private quarters.

Nate looked up from his bed shocked to see Serena busting into his room.

"Serena, hey…" He greeted her weary of the wrath that was sure to follow.

"Seriously, Nate?" She demanded with her hands on her hips.

Nate looked up at the ceiling trying to decide his best course of action. Was it wrong if he wanted both girls? Knowing this answer would probably upset her more he tried ignored that idea.

He has always been attracted to Serena. She was beautiful and lively, but her personality at times could be a bit too much. She was fun and lively, but she crossed the line where it became reckless.

Blair was the opposite. Of course she was beautiful, but she was prim and proper. At times her personality seemed stiff. He knew his parents would love her though. She had the proper upbringing; the pedigree that only old money could achieve.

"Did you have to wait until the night you officially started dating her to sleep with me?"

"I know, "Nate said in a small voice still not able to make eye contact. "I wasn't thinking I was so caught up in the moment," he paused for a moment before asking the question he had been wondering since she walked in. "Did you tell her?"

If she had told Blair it would be over. Blair would not be the type of girl who would put up with infidelity. It was inexcusable that he had slept with her, especially when he had just left Blair's embrace the evening before.

Serena had that effect on him. He couldn't control his emotions around her.

Serena made a face of disgust at his question. "Is that what you are worried about? No, I didn't tell her, Nate."

Nate surprised by her answer looked her in the eye. "Why not?"

Serena sighed loudly and sat down on the bed next to Nate. She had formed a friendship with Blair that meant too much to lose. "Because it would devastate her."

It was hard for her to do, but she would step aside for her friend's happiness. Serena had had feelings for Nate for quite a while, but once she found out Blair's feeling she had tried to put them aside. That morning with Nate had been a mistake. She knew she was being irrational, but she wanted him badly. Without thought of consequence she had been the one to kiss Nate.

Had she known that Blair and Nate were dating she never would have interfered. At least that is what she told herself.

"So we will just keep this between you and me?" Nate asked as he placed a tentative hand on Serena's. She quickly jerked her hand away from Nate's.

"What?" She said getting upset again. "I am not going to be sneaking around with you behind her back!"

"Then maybe I shouldn't be with her." Nate said looking at her hopefully but, Serena's eyes teared up as she remembered her friend's words.

"She is falling in love with you, Nate."

As she watched Nate react to the confession she knew he would not be choosing her. It was best for her to just leave him alone.

"I think I should go."

He was processing the words Serena had said and failed to hear her goodbye as she made her way to the door to make her escape.

Blair loved him?

His boyish grin began to take over his features as he thought the phrase over and over to himself.

"Blair." Serena's loud voice filled the room.

"What are you doing here Serena?" Blair's softer voice asked without any trace of kindness.

"Blair?" Nate asked getting up to great his girlfriend with a peck on the cheek.

"What are you two doing?" Blair asked as she looked at the two suspiciously.

"Umm we were just talking. I was telling her our good news." Nate lied lamely.

Blair looked at Serena who was acting as if nothing out of place was going on.

"Feeling better already?" Blair asked Serena coldly. The only response Serena could give was to nod her head.

The tension in the room was unbearable. Serena finally fled the room after a few awkward glances between the new couple.

"Anything I should know?" Blair asked with a raise eyebrow. Nate shifted uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Of course not." He said with a smile.

He couldn't tell her. If she was really in love with him why should he break her heart? Sure Serena was beautiful, but that was just physical. Blair would be his perfect girlfriend.

"Why didn't you tell Serena about us? She told me she was with you this morning."

Nate thought quickly before replying. "I thought you would want to tell her yourself. She is your best friend after all."

Blair smiled satisfied with his answer. "Nathanial Archibald you are the most considerate man in the world." She said as she pressed her lips against his.

--

Bass men got what they wanted, and Chuck Bass wanted Blair Waldorf.

Her unblemished skin, her long locks of hair, and of course her sexy petite body. The complete package was incredible. 

Unfortunately, Chuck had witnessed Blair and Nate first hand. Every time, she looked bored sitting stiffly and trying to act the part of the perfect brunette. But, he had seen the real Blair, with the fire and passion. She had a wit that was incomparable to other females.

The only problem was that Nathanial had always been a good friend to him. He couldn't ruin their relationship- or lack there of- for his interest in the delicate girl.

No seducing his best friend's girlfriend would never get him anywhere. But, if Nate ended things with Blair he couldn't be blamed for bedding an ex. He was Chuck Bass after all.

This girl was becoming an obsession. He just needed to sleep with her just once to quench the thirst.

But how to break the couple apart?

Chuck was a master of plotting, if anyone could get the couple to break up it would be him. Feeding Nate's interest in Serena should help things. He could influence Serena into confessing the affair to Blair. Yes, the couple would crash and burn and Chuck would be there to pick up the pieces.

It was a perfect plan.

--

Sorry this update is so short. I felt like this is a better place to leave off then what I had originally written.

Next time look forward to seeing Blair playing her role as nurse and some NBCS hanging out time!


	6. Chapter 6

The Rules of War, Chapter Six

Author: Bellakatalina

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I don't own Gossip Girl

--

Blair was unfortunately under Nurse Mullins ruling hand once again. No matter what plot Blair put forth to seek her revenge, Nurse Mullins found away to turn the tables on her.

She had been poised seated at her desk pretending to appear busy when Nurse Mullins ordered her to follow Doctor Underwood. A direct order could not be ignored so she begrudgingly went to the first floor medical ward.

Currently, there were no threatening medical cases. There had not been a single life or death situation in the hospital since the arrival of the new nurses. The most extreme case Blair was assisted had been a terrible case of food poisoning that still haunted Blair.

There was one soldier in the ward currently. He had been diagnosed with dehydration. Blair looked at the young soldier and imagined he was most likely pretending to get out of doing something he didn't want to be part of. Still he was her responsibility, so she filled a cup with water and plastered a fake smile on her face as she approached him.

"And how are we feeling this morning?" she asked. "Good. Good." She responded before he had the opportunity to reply. The young man looked at Blair as she placed the cup on his tray and quickly walked away.

She prattled down the hall trying to things in which to occupy her time. Dr. Underwood hadn't even made an appearance this morning, so why should she be worried.

Blair sighed as she leaned against the wall and tapped her foot against the titled floor in a repetitive pattern.

Her thoughts drifted to the previous day. She had been nervous being alone with Nate for the first time. They were on the verge of war, after all. But, he hadn't made an attempt of advance other than kissing her. Was he not interested?

She bit her lip as she thought about that concept. She had never been with a man before. Serena was quite the opposite though. Maybe she should ask her for advice?

Before she could continue her thoughts were interrupted by the loud yells of one of the nurses Blair was in charge of supervising.

"Nurse Waldorf, help!" the girl cried.

Without thinking Blair ran to the voice toward the entry of the hospital.

"Oh my God." Blair cried out as she saw two soldiers supporting a third. "What happened?" she asked not knowing what to do.

"Ma'am he was shot. " he said and then as if an after thought offered, "by an M17."

Blair had no idea what to do. She looked at the men with confusion but noticed the blood seeping from his side.

"Go!" she yelled at the younger girl. "Find Dr. Underwood, find anybody!"

She was panicked with fear because she had no idea what to do.

"Let's get him on to a bed." She instructed the soldiers and they dragged the unconscious body to the hospital bed.

"How did this happen?" Blair asked in shock.

"The shot gun…" his shirtless friend mumbled, "it was an accident."

"An accident…" Blair replied as she watched the soldier. Tears welled up as she watch the man helplessly.

"What do we do?" the soldier asked out loud.

Blair looked up expectantly to the soldiers. Both of their eyes were fixed upon her.

"Me?" she cried. "I don't know! I don't know what to do!"

"We have to do something!" the other soldier yelled. "He is going to bleed out."

"I don't know where the doctor is…" Blair replied softly as if it was an excuse.

She moved to the soldier on the bed. One of the soldier's shirts was acting as a bandage for the wound. Blair tried to peal the cloth away from the wound.

"Oh God" Blair cried out as she saw blood seeping out of the flesh covering her hands.

She shook her head furiously. "I can't …I don't know what to do. I can't " she repeated sobbing.

As her tears clouded her sight Dr. Underwood ran her way with Nurse Mullins on his heels.

"We need to stop the bleeding." Dr. Underwood. "Nurse put pressure onto the wound."

Blair looked at the doctor frozen.

"Nurse Waldorf," Nurse Mullins snapped, "put pressure on the wound!"

Blair returned to the soldier's side and closed her eyes as she did.

The doctor said as he order Nurse Mullins to check the patient's vitals as he put his rubber gloves on.

"We must debride the wounded area." Dr Underwood said as he removed Blair's hands to examine the wound.

"What?" Blair asked confused.

"We have to cut the damaged tissue around the wound so it has a chance to heal." He said exasperated.

Nurse Mullins appeared by his side with a surgical kit. She handed him the scalpel he needed.

The doctor stopped to look at Blair.

"I need you to try and clean the blood that comes out as quickly as possible. As soon as we can removed the tissue I can check for severed vessels and we can stitch the wound."

Blair had tears running down her face as she tried to look at the blood before her. The smell was making her nauseous. Her hand was shaking as she attempted to still it.

"I need you to steady your movements." Dr. Underwood demanded as he prepared to enter the wound with the scalpel.

Blair shook her head no.

"I can't…I'm sorry but I can't do this." Blair sobbed.

"Stupid, spoiled girl." Nurse Mullins cursed under her breath. "Move away." She demanded of her. Blair gladly moved away and watched as Nurse Mullins expertly took her place.

The two worked quickly. Nurse Mullins needed no instructions as she preemptively did what Dr. Underwood required of her. Blair stayed captivated to the sight. Together the two were working toward saving his life. Other nurses were joining their sides. They came and left, bring units of blood or injecting morphine.

Blair didn't know how long she watched as the Doctor as Nurse Mullins worked without stopping. The wound was no longer seeping. The patient's color was returning to his face.

Finally, the doctor finished. He muttered words to Nurse Mullins who merely nodded her head.

"Is he going to live?" Blair asked meekly.

"Yes." Nurse Mullins replied as she wrote everything onto the chart she was just now filling out. "Not that you contributed." She added and Blair added her head agreeing.

"Your failure at medical training would have killed him." Nurse Mullins said making eye contact with her. Blair looked away ashamed.

"I know." She whispered.

"You will be attending training with me all day tomorrow and everyday until I think you are prepared." She added and Blair still agreed.

"I am sorry." Blair answered.

"Yes, but I am sorry doesn't quite help when someone dies. What would have happened if I were not here to take over for you?"

Blair did not answer she kept her eyes glued to the patient.

"Clean him up and then get out of my sight."

--

As soon as Blair had quickly changed from her ruined blood soaked uniform, she had run to the new gin joint the group was trying out. Chuck had invited the other three for a drink and Blair definitely needed a drink, a strong drink.

She was already sitting alone with a martini in her hand as she waited for her friends. Blair was ideally twirling the olive and stir straw in her glass. She was so lost in thought she didn't feel the hot breathe on her neck.

"We could make this a private party, doll." Chuck said as he sat beside Blair.

She rolled her eyes in response, "You are heinous, Chuck."

He raised her eyebrows at her, "I can show you how heinous I can be." Chuck said as he stole the olive from her drink.

"Hey-!" Blair protested. "That was mine!"

"I guess you should get use to your friends taking away your things." Chuck replied as he eyed Serena and Nate walking through the door.

Blair watched the duo enviously. They were both laughing, and Serena's hand was resting on Nate's arm. She tried to hide the frown that formed, but Chuck was not fooled.

"Funny how they are always coming in at the same time." Chuck thought out loud.

Blair realized how true his words were. He was always finding Serena and Nate leaving together or spending time together.

"Why don't you forget about Nathaniel for the night and let me show you a good time?" Chuck asked as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her hair.

Blair quickly slapped his hand away.

"Why don't you go chase yourself." Blair said as she took a sip of her drink.

Chuck smirked at her in response. He could see by the color in her cheeks he was getting a rise out of her. Blair was a woman full of passion and he wanted to help her reach her potential.

"Nathanial, Serena" Chuck greeted with a nod of the head. Blair watched as Nate pulled out the chair for Serena to sit in.

"I need another drink." Blair said filling the silence as she gulped down the remains of her drink.

Chuck smiled as he watched his two blonde friends. They were making things so much easier for him and they didn't even realize it.

"I think I will help Blair get a round of drinks." Chuck told his friends who weren't paying much attention.

"OK, Chuck." Nate answered.

Chuck spotted Blair standing against the bar as she waited to order her drink.

"Can I get two Scotches neat and two martinis." Chuck ordered before Blair could slip a word out. The bartender nodded his head and began to poor the drinks.

"Thank you." Blair said watching Chuck.

He shrugged his shoulders in response. He didn't know how to describe it, but suddenly, Chuck was nervous around this girl. Chuck Bass had never had a problem around woman before. What was it about Blair Waldorf?

Was it because she was off limits? She was after all Nate's girl friend. Chuck wanted as Blair nervously bit on her plump lower lip. He desperately wanted to taste the lip for himself, to feel how soft it would be against his own.

"Are you alright, Waldorf?" Chuck asked noticing her distracted mood.

Blair looked up at Chuck surprised at being caught.

"Do you think I am spoiled?" She asked. At first Chuck laughed. How many girls had as many dresses in their closets when she wore a uniform to work, but he could see she was very serious.

"Spoiled, no I wouldn't say you were spoiled." He smiled as he thought of the proper words. "I would say you get what you deserve, and you deserve the best."

Blair smiled softly at his words. Chuck could be a womanizer but he was a _decent_ guy. There drinks arrived and the two silently carried the drinks to the more boisterous two.

The night passes with Blair feeling like an outsider to a date between Nate and Serena.

"So, Serena, any new guys?" Chuck asked innocently enough.

Serena's eyes widened and she quickly looked at Nate and then Blair before replying, "No, no guy, Chuck." She answered with a forced smile.

Chuck raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. "Made your way through all the boys on the island?' he joked. "Except Nate of course." He said tossing his head in Nate's direction.

Blair was confused with the conversation. She refrained from asking questions but watched Nate and Serena intently.

"Loose Lips Sink Ships." Nate said changing the conversation. "That is the new campaign they are using t prevent civilians from giving out information, isn't it Chuck." Nate said stressing his meaning.

Chuck nodded his head in agreement.

"Always comes out eventually." Chuck said softly.

"Who wants another drink?" Serena asked with a smile.

"I'll help you." Blair said quietly.

Nate waited until the girls had left before glaring at his friend.

"What the hell are you doing, Chuck?" Nate demanded.

Chuck feigned ignorance.

"Don't play dumb with me, Chuck."

"Nathanial, I assure you, with as much attention as your paying to Serena Blair is already aware of the situation." Nate looked nervously at the girls to see them deep in conversation. What was Serena telling her? She needed to make sure Serena didn't tell Blair.

tbc

--

Just bare with me for the next week until the semester is over and new chapters will come quickly!

Thank you for all of the wonderful feedback! Send some more my way as well as suggestions if you have them!


End file.
